The invention relates to a method for the decontamination of radioactively contaminated liquids.
A method for the decontamination of radioactive liquids is known from the DE-AS 12 18 964. In this method the liquid to be decontaminated is mechanically filtered, an acid solution of the elements whose radionuclids are to be removed is added, and the products of precipitation are separated from the liquid.
Furthermore methods both for separating radioactive isotopes from liquids and gases (see De-OS 35 13 943), and for the decontamination of radioactively contaminated scrap-iron and/or-steel (see DE-OS 33 18 377) are known.
The aim of the invention is the further development of the above mentioned method for the decontamination of lubricating oil.